


Told You So

by writesaboutbands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tags, Tattoos, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesaboutbands/pseuds/writesaboutbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has just gotten his first tattoo and it's annoying and Harry wants to bitterly ignore him but let's be real, he could never do that<br/>(I know his first one was tiny but for the sake of my story let's pretend it wasn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

Louis has just gotten his first tattoo and my God, is it ever itchy. And he can’t even voice his discomfort because he’s made fun of Harry so many times when he complains about his tattoos. They’re sitting on the couch in their flat watching TV and Louis just wants to rip his skin off. In his peripheral vision he can see harry smirking, that rat bastard just knows. 

Harry finally breaks the silence, “what’s up, Lou?”

“What? Nothing. Peachy keen.” Louis tries to play it off but my oh my, how can anything itch so badly?

“Tattoo buggin’ ya, mate?” At this point Harry isn’t even trying to hide his amusement, his dimples are a tell-tale sign that he’s enjoying this.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, help me! How do you stand it? I want to saw all of my limbs off!”

“I don’t stand it. I just complain and whine until it’s over, and I seem to remember a certain boyfriend of mine saying I was being too dramatic, just craving his attention. Now the poor guy realizes ‘oh shit he wasn’t kidding’ and he wants me to do something about it.”

“Can I itch around it, will that make me feel better?” Louis is desperate. He knew that getting inked would hurt, he knew it would scab over. Nobody but Harry had ever mentioned the itch.

“Maybe a little, either way you’re screwed,” and Harry knows this will last the better part of a day. Possibly longer. He gets a bit of satisfaction seeing Louis go through this, but his instinct to comfort him is always there in the back of his mind. 

If the situation were flipped, he knows Louis would leave him hanging, but that’s why they work so well together. They balance each other out.

“Can you please just hug me or punch me in the face or something? Give me some sleeping pills, I’ll never be able to sleep in this state,” Louis says, exasperated. 

“I think you’re being more of a diva than I ever have, how about I make tea and we’ll watch something funny and you’ll forget all about it?” Harry says, fluffing Louis’ hair as he walks to the kitchen.

Harry hears Louis call out, “You know what’s strange?”

“Enlighten me?”

“I still want tons more tattoos. I get it now.”

-

So they cuddle up and drink tea and Louis does forget about the tattoo for a while, maybe because Harry is rubbing his back. 

Because Harry is just like that, he wants to make people feel better. It’s the same when Louis gets sick and he still kisses him even though Louis warns him not to. Harry doesn’t care if he catches a cold because it’s an excuse to lay in together and avoid their responsibilities. Those are some of the best days so yeah, Harry kisses Louis when he’s sick. And he stays at home to rub Louis’ back when he has a fresh tattoo and he brings him ice when he hurts himself playing football and he runs a hot bath if they’ve been outside in the rain. 

Louis doesn’t let himself be vulnerable very often but when he does, he likes that Harry is always there to wrap him up – in a hug or with a blanket – and make everything OK again. Wow things just got real sappy real fast. Is this how it will always be? Complaining to comforting? Screaming to soothing? Teasing to tickling? Is this what love is all about?

-

The next morning Louis wakes up in Harry’s arms, feeling relaxed – for a moment. And then he remembers the itching, “this really is a nuisance.”

“Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this to be a thing so now it's a thing


End file.
